


4 drabbles - Vida simple

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/161561233328/4-drabbles-vida-simple





	4 drabbles - Vida simple

La alarma comenzó a sonar y ella trataba de apagarlo sin éxito, pues no logra encontrar la alarma y ella no quería levantarse aún. Tawna escucha a alguien más quejarse del sonido; es Pinstripe quien parece buscar velozmente la alarma con el mismo resultado, aparentemente Crash era el único que tenía el sueño pesado. 

“¿Dónde está esa alarma?” dijo Pinstripe entre dientes.

“No lo sé, yo también lo he buscado y nada” contestó Tawna bastante somnolienta.

Sin más ellos dos despiertan a Crash y los tres comienzan a buscarla por todo el cuarto. Ya no volvieron a dormirse de nuevo.

***************************************************************************************************

“Crash, ¿qué estás haciendo?” pregunto Pinstripe quien apenas llegaba de trabajar al ver toda la cocina hecha un desastre. El bandicoot lucia muy estresado con un montón de líquido morado en su pelaje y un cascaron de huevo en su cabeza. El bandicoot al ver a Pinstripe muy confundido, saco un calendario de quien sabe dónde y se lo mostró al potoroo quien no parecía entender el mensaje. Crash suspira y señala un día en específico. Tan pronto como lo vio, Pinstripe apresuradamente comenzó a ayudarle a Crash a hacer un pastel. Es el cumpleaños de Tawna después de todo.

***************************************************************************************************

Crash miraba con atención como Tawna parecía conocer mucho de armas. A decir verdad él no tiene mucho interés por aprender sobre ellas, pero estaban seguros de que a Pinstripe le vendría bien una nueva pistola de reserva pese a que en realidad venían por munición, pues alguien como él las ocupaba después de todo, ¿no es así?

“Crash, que me dices de esta, ¿crees que le pueda gustar? Pero esa de ahí no luce tan mal…” preguntó Tawna mirando con fascinación.

Él observó por unos momentos detenidamente y señalo una de ellas.

“Perfecto, nos llevaremos esa” dijo Tawna satisfactoriamente.

***************************************************************************************************

Crash está exhausto pero muy contento pues hoy Coco y Crunch lo llevaron a una tienda no muy lejos de donde vivían para ayudarle a escoger los regalos y próximamente arreglar la casa para que luciese vistosa. Él camina con una gran sonrisa, este sería el primer aniversario en la que él, Tawna y Pinstripe comenzaron a salir juntos como pareja; tal era su alegría que no dejaba de balancear las bolsas con sus manos una y otra vez.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa cuando se encuentra con sus enamorados, uno y otro también con regalos. No pudieron evitar reírse.


End file.
